Кайон/Галерея
Изображения Кайон из Хранитель Лев Рекламные изображения BN-DD736 king2 G 20140609142911.jpg|Рекламный образ Кайон через рев впервые Simba, Nala and Kion.jpg|Кайон с родителями Симба и Нала The Lion Guard Kion's Friends.jpg|Кайон с львиной охраной The-lion-guard-disney.png|Кайон с Банга The Lion Guard Return of the Roar.jpeg|Промо Кайон Kion-clipart01.png|Кайон Kion-cavep.png Kion promo.jpg The Lion Guard - Kion.jpg Клип Арт kion23.png kion2.png kion3.png kion4.png lionguard.png Скриншоты Ранняя Анимация KIONZFILMU.png|Промо Кайон KIONZFILMU1.png ''Хранитель Лев: Герои саванны The-Lion-Guard-1.png The-Lion-Guard-6.png|Кайон раздраженный The-Lion-Guard-8.png PrettyviewKion.png|Почему? Зачем вообще мне доверять?'' Kionlookup.png|''Говорят, охранник-это мое призвание.'' TellmeI'mwrong.png|''Тогда скажи мне, что я ошибаюсь.'' Kionhopdownrocks.png|''Что теперь, что мне делать?'' Andwho.png|''И к кому, к кому мне обратиться?'' Kionbypond.png Gazeintopond.png DeepdownKion.png|''В глубине души, возможно, я знал'' EpicKionface.png|Кайон CallKion.png|Муфаса: "Кайон!" Kion and Mufasa.jpg|Кайон и Муфаса Importantadvice.png Maybe my journey.png|''Может быть, мое путешествие еще далеко не закончено'' I'm the one.png|''Им нужен лидер, и я стану им'' Born to be.png|''Лев, которым я был рожден быть!'' Kionbold.png BeltitKion.png|''Время пришло...'' Take the lead.png|''...взять инициативу на себя!'' Cutesidewaysglance.png It is time.png|''Настало время для чего-то большего, чем я когда-либо знал!'' CutenessOverload.png|''Время пришло?'' Kion.jpg|Kion smiling Kion egrets.png Screen Shot 2015-10-12 at 10.16.13 AM.png|Львиная стража собралась Imagetlgrotrskkt.jpeg|Кайон с его сестра Киара и их отец Симба Imagetlgroftrkktzbtp.jpeg|Кайон с Банга, Tимон, Пумба, Kиара, Зури и Тиифу Returnoftheroar-0 (39).png Returnoftheroar-0 (35).png Returnoftheroar-0 (34).png Bravest-member (106).png Bravest-member (90).png Zuka-zama (7).png|Кайон и Kиара Returnoftheroar-0 (38).png Lion-guard-assemble (87).png Imagetlgzktk.png 2016-05-15-02 13 30.png Bravest-member_(93).png 2016-05-15-02 13 14.png lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-1362.jpg ''Хранитель Лев'' Imagetlgtromkionkiarasimbanala.png|Кайон с сестрой и родителями Imagetlgtromkfobk.png|Кайон с Киара, Банга, Oно и Фули. Imagetlgtromknskbobf.jpeg|Кайон, его семья и наблюдая Львиная охрана Mаку и Маншиндано Пуа по Imagetlgtromknbk.png|Кайон с матерью, сестрой Киарой и Лучшим другом Бангой Imagetlgtromlair.png|Кайон, Киара и львиная Стража в логове львиной стражи Imagetlgtromkak.png|Кайон и Киара Imagetlgtromknbk.png|Кайон с Налой, Бангой и Киарой Jasiri and Kion.jpg|Кайон и Джасири Imagetlgtromkfobk.png|Кайон с Киарой, Банга, Оно и Фули Bunga-and-the-king (471).png|Кайон и Киара поет Bunga-and-the-king (182).png|Кайон с матерью и сестрой Gazellegotaway.png|Кайон смотрит на Фули Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (367).png|Кайон и Киара Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (362).png|Кайон и Киара лицом к лицу с Джанжей Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (5).png|Киара и Кайон высказавшийся KiarawithGuard.png 2016-06-07-05_25_57.png|Кайон с матерью и сестрой Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd_(16).png|Кайон и Киара помни Аминифу Rom-_(155).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd_(24).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd_(65).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd_(421).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd_(431).png|Кайон улыбается The-mbali-fields-migration_(37).png The-mbali-fields-migration_(72).png The-mbali-fields-migration_(97).png|Кайон The-mbali-fields-migration_(101).png|Кайон улыбается Симбе The-mbali-fields-migration_(132).png|Кайон готовится возглавить миграцию The-mbali-fields-migration_(151).png|Кайон Imagetlgfnfknktzsmile.jpeg 2016-06-16-19 50 43.png Hug.png Admire.png Sisi.png Guard and Laini.png Laini on Kion's muzzle.png Kion and Laini.png Fuli, Kion and Laini.png The-trouble-with-galagos (395).png The-trouble-with-galagos (322).png The-trouble-with-galagos (268).png The-trouble-with-galagos (132).png Kion and Mtoto.png Kion and animals.png Guard during migration.png Guard in Mbali Fields.png Kion and Fuli smile.png Guard smiles at Ono.png Fuli and Kion listen to Simba.png Fuli thanks Beshte.png Fuli questions Kion .png Kion glances at Fuli.png Beshte, Kion, Ono. and Fuli.png Beshte, Kion, and Fuli.png Fuli looks at Kion.png Guard and Kiara.png Lion Guard wirh Ajabu.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-7.png|Кайон в окружении Отшепенцы Lions-of-the-Outlands-2.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-1.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-5.png|Кайон с Зира Lions-of-the-Outlands-14.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-9.png Jasiri-Pridelands.png Jasiri-Clan.png Nuka-attack-Jasiri.png Zira-with-Kion.png Kion-Defeat-Nuka.png Zira-and-Kion.png Outsiders-vs-Kion.png Zira-song2.png Kion-Nuka-Kovu.png Jasiri-Zira.png Zira-talk-Jasiri.png Kion-Outlands.png Nuka-fear.png Kion-vs-nuka.png Kion-Vs-Outsiders.png Kion-Vs-Outsiders2.png Lions-of-Outland-End.png The-kupatana-celebration-hd_(74).png Young Kion.png|Кайон как младший детеныш Ono-and-the-egg (82).png Lions-of-the-outlands (37).png Lions-of-the-Outlands-10.png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (484).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (345).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (319).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (316).png Kion and Jasiri.png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (291).png Imagetlgrotrmakuugak.png Imagetlgmakuucbk.png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (434).png Too-many-termites (511).png Imagetlgtkckionreirei.png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (207).png Babysitter-bunga (497).png Imagetlgtromnkbfbob.png MakuuKionrocks.png 2017-07-17-01 48 50.png Ono-the-tickbird (440).png Returnoftheroar-0 (106).png Screen Shot 2017-10-28 at 10.00.50 PM.png Rescue-in-the-outlands (366).png Thurston 22.png Thurston 09.png Thurston 01.png Парки Диснея и другие живые выступления How-to-experience-the-Lion-Guard-Adventure-at-Disneys-Animal-Kingdom.jpg Товары Lion_Guard_Bunga_the_Wise_Book.png|Кайон и его друзья на обложке " Банга мудрый Lion_Guard_Join_The_Lion_Guard_Book.png Lion_Guard_Fuli_Finds_Her_Place_Book.png|Кайон со своими друзьями на обложке Фули находит свое место Lion Guard Kion Action Figure.png Kion Plush.jpg|Kion plush Kion's Animal Alphabet.png TLG Lair playset.png TLG mini puzzle.png Lion Guard backpack.png Kion and Fuli backpack.png The-imaginary-okapi-book.png Kiontsumtsum.jpg Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галерия «Хранитель Льва»